narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hidan
Hidan (飛段) - członek Akatsuki, jego partnerem został Kakuzu, żartobliwie nazywani przez Kisame "Braćmi Zombie" z powodu ich rzekomej nieśmiertelności. Hidan pochodził z Yugakure. Wyznawał religię Jashin. Charakter Charakter Hidana wyróżnia się wśród pozostałych członków Akatsuki. Był to człowiek o ciętym języku, który operował dowcipem równie dobrze jak swoją kosą - swoją charakterystyczną bronią. Co prawda nigdy nie zyskał szacunku Paina, ale też tak na dobrą sprawę nigdy się tym nie przejmował. W połączeniu z zawadiackim wyglądem i zaraźliwym śmiechem znanym nam z anime, Hidan był postacią, którą dało się lubić, pomimo tego, że jako utalentowany ninja znalazł się po "przeciwnej stronie barykady". Umiejętności thumb|left|Rytułał Hidana Biografia Urodził się i wychował w Yugakure (wiosce gorących źródeł). Jest też jedynym znanym nam z mangi shinobi z tej wioski. Gdy jego osada zaniechała militarnych aspiracji oraz wojowniczych cech i zamieniła się w turystyczne miasteczko Hidan stał się zagorzałym przeciwnikiem tych zmian. Według niego ninja są stworzeni do zabijania siebie nawzajem co było sprzeczne z transformacjami jakie zaszły w jego wiosce. Postanowił on opuścić to miejsce, lecz zanim to zrobił wymordował on swych sąsiadów w imię zasad religii jaką wyznawał - kult jashinistów. Wiara w boga mordu - Jashina zakładała, że wszystko na świecie co nie jest godne zniszczenia powinno być odbierane jako grzech. Cała ideologia zawierała się w agresji oraz potrzebie ciągłego zabijania innych. Nie uznaje ona również innych bogów oraz religii uznając ich za zwykłych heretyków zasługujących oczywiście na śmierć. Symbolem tej wiary jest trójkąt wpisany w okrąg. Mamy okazję zobaczyć, że Hidan przed walką używa go do modlitwy. Gdy dołączył on do Akatsuki jego partnerem został Kakuzu i dwójka ta była nazywana przez Kisamego "Braćmi Zombie" ze względu na ich umiejętności oraz niezwykłą odporność na rany, które dla normalnego człowieka byłby śmiertelne. Powodem dla którego Hidan wstąpił do Akatsuki była według Paina religia. thumb|left|Hidan włada Sanjin no ŌgamaPo raz pierwszy pojawia się on w mandze gdy razem z Kakuzu wyznaczeni są do schwytania Nii Yugito z Kumogakure by móc pozyskać z niej 2- ogoniastego Bijuu - Nekomate. Hidan oferuje przeciwniczce poddanie się zamiast walki, gdyż jego religia nie pozwala na walkę w wyniku której zostawia się pokonanego przeciwnika przy życiu. Wywołuje to tylko zirytowanie Nii, która przeobraża się w Nekomate atakując członków Akatsuki. Po stoczonej batalii (którą nie dane nam jest zobaczyć w całości), kunoichi z wioski chmur zostaje pokonana i przybita przez Hidana do kamiennej ściany, by mógł on przeprowadzić swe religijne rytuały. Wkrótce po tym pojawia się Zetsu zabierając ciało, a "bracia zombie" wyruszają do Kraju Ognia by schwytać 9-ogoniastego Bijuu. Po drodze wstępują do świątyni Ognia, z woli Kakuzu, który chce zabić przebywającego tam mnicha Chiriku, będącego jednym z dwunastki strażników. Po stoczonej walce w wyniku której ginie wiele innych mnichów, Kakuzu zabiera ciała Chiriku by wymienić je na 30,000,000 ryo nagrody. W trakcie wymiany Hidan zostaje zaatakowany przez grupę Asumy i przy pomocy niezłemu zgraniu oraz zaskoczeniu ninja Konohy - przebity przez Kotetsu i Izumo. Jednak dzięki swym specjalnym zdolnościom, powodującym niewrażliwość jego ciała na śmiertelne ciosy atak ten okazuje się bezcelowy. Wkrótce po tym pojawia się Kakuzu zmuszając napastników do chwilowego wycofania się. Hidan każe swemu partnerowi by nie wtrącał się do walki i po wymianie ciosów z Asumą udaje mu się zdobyć trochę jego krwi co pozwala mu użyć swoją klątwę tuż przed atakiem ninja Konohy. Podpalenie dymu przez Asumę kończy się poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia samego użytkownika techniki, który w przeciwieństwie do Hidana odczuwa w pełni wszelkie fizyczne konsekwencje tego ataku. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z działania klątwy Asuma szarżuje na przeciwnika, na co wróg przebija sobie nogę czarnym prętem. Skutek jest taki sam jak wcześniej, Asuma pada na ziemię odczuwając ból przebitej nogi. Gdy Hidan chce wykończyć swego wroga przebijając się, Shikamaru udaje się na czas spętać go cieniem. W momencie gdy przeciwnik jest unieruchomiony, młody członek klanu Nara dokonuje analizy klątwy Hidana i rozpracowuje w dużej mierze działanie owej techniki. Zmusza on Hidana do wyjścia z okręgu będącego podstawą jego jutsu i zażegnuje tym samym groźbę śmierci wiszącą nad jego senseiem. Widząc swą sytuację Hidan prosi Kakuzu o pomoc, ten jednak mu jej nie udziela zarzucając lekkomyślność i brak stosowania się do jego porad. Uwolniony Asuma używa swych wietrznych ostrzy i pozbawia Jashinistę głowy. Nie jest to w stanie zamknąć jadaczki Hidana, który okazuje się nadal żywy. Kakuzu zgadza się w końcu na pomoc przyszywając mu jego głowę do reszty ciała jednak stawiając warunek, ze odtąd będzie wtrącał się w walkę. Motywuje go do tego osoba Asumy, za którego głowę również wyznaczona jest pokaźna nagroda. Rozprawia się on z Izumo i Kotetsu, podczas gdy Hidanowi po raz kolejny udaje się użyć swej klątwy na Asumie. Rzuca on w niego kosę, która trafia jego samego gdy ninja z Konohy uchyla się. Na nic sie to jednak nie zdaje ponieważ z powodu techniki rany odnosi Asuma. Shikamaru biegnie na pomoc swemu nauczycielowi jednak spóźnia się, a Hidan przebija swe serce czarnym ostrzem co powoduje śmiertelną ranę na ciele Asumy. Shikamaru przeklina Hidana, jednak przewraca się na ziemie z wycieńczenia. Do akcji wkraczają posiłki z Konohy, a para Akatsuki wycofuje się dostając rozkaz powrotu od Paina. Hidan poprzysięga, że wróci by dokończyć mordu na ninja z Konohy. Udaje się on z Kakuzu do przestronnego miejsca by móc pomóc w zapieczętowaniu 2 i 3 ogoniastych bijuu co trwa 6 dni. Po skończonym zadaniu zostają oni zlokalizowani przez Ino, dzięki czemu grupa 10 z Konohy staje z nimi do walki. Najpierw Shikamaru wiąże przeciwników cieniem, jednak Kakuzu dzięki swym zdolnościom udaje się wyswobodzić. Niespodziewanie do akcji dołącza się Kakashi zdejmując Kakuzu za pomocą chidori. Gdy ma zamiar wykończyć również jego partnera okazuje się że Kakuzu posiada łącznie 5 serc i jest z tego powodu niezwykłym przeciwnikiem. Dzięki niewrażliwości na ciosy partnerzy z Akatsuki łącza swe ataki nie zważając na obrażenia skierowane w siebie co powoduje, że walka z nimi jest niezwykle trudna. Shikamaru postanawia rozdzielić ich i wiążąc Hidana cieniem opuszcza z nim pole walki. Otrzymując nieco krwi Kakuzu zdobytej przez Kakashiego podczas walki, markuje on własne zranienie przez co Hidan niczego nie świadomy pozbawia jedno z serc swego partnera zamiast Shikamaru. Dzięki przygotowanej wcześniej pułapce zostaje on obwiązany cieniem do wybuchających kartek i po odpaleniu znajdujących się na nich formułek za pomocą papierosa Asumy, Shikamaru doprowadza do ekslpozji rozczłonkowującej Hidana na kawałki. Wpada on do głębokiego dołu gdzie zostaje przysypany gruzem i kamieniami. W ostatnich słowach przeklina on swego przeciwnika po przysięgając mu zemstę w imię boga Jashina. Shikamaru nic sobie z tych pogróżek nie robi pouczając Hidana, o zemście jaka czeka każdego kto kogoś przeklął... Cytaty Hidana * ''Kakuzu(do Shikamaru): W odróżnieniu do mojego partnera ty myślisz. '' ''Hidan:'Hej, Kakuzu! Co to znaczy "w odróżnieniu od mojego partnera" !?'' * Śmiesz się porównywać mnie do takiego cieniasa jak Ty Deidara? To nie mi Kakuzu musiał przyszywać ręce ! Kakuzu: ''Lepiej ręce niż głowę.'' * No, tak. Mówiłem, żebyś się nie wtrącał. Ale to nie znaczy, że chciałem, abyś wyszedł na idiotę. Nieważne. W każdym bądź razie, przynieś moje ciało. * Hidan: N''o nie mogę.(...) Koleś, cienias z ciebie. Co to miało być?'' Kakuzu: Odezwał się, zrobiony w konia przez klona. Hidan: Ups, widziałeś to? Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:akatsuki